


Safety in Numbers

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymeme, <a href="http://happygaynewyear.livejournal.com/579.html?thread=69699#t69699">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety in Numbers

-

_Day 1_

"Oh go on, Pi, it'd be great!"

"No way, not a chance."

"Pleeease? Come onn, why not?"

</span>"No, Jin, _no_. I don't care what you and your band get up to to bring you closer together, but my band are already close enough, thank you."

Jin scoffed, "What's it got to do with bringing us closer together? We don't need any of this _member-ai_ bullshit that the tall one's so fond of. It's just sex. All my guys are up for it."

Yamapi looked scandalised, "You've actually discussed this?!"

Jin winked, "Imagining your Tegoshi's pretty little mouth is the fastest thing that gets Koki off."

"Oh God, please shut up now."

Jin only chuckled lowly, a mischievious twinkle in his eyes, "Ueda's place, this time next week."

"No! I said no, Jin."

The smirk only widened, "Whatever. You'll be there, all of you, you'll see."

"Jin-"

But Jin was gone, letting the door slam shut behind him.

-

_Day 2_

Yamapi didn't expect Jin to follow through, he never did, but the next day he turned up at work early - just in case. The last thing he expected to see was Jin, with his tongue down Shige's throat, one hand shoved down the front of Shige's jeans, arm working furiously until Shige let out an embarrassingly high-pitched cry and clutched onto Jin's shoulders like a drowning man.

"Jin! What the fuck!?"

Shige turned beet-red and yanked Jin's hand out, turning away to bury his head in his bag as Jin raised the hand to his mouth, tongue flicking out through the fluid covering it as he sauntered out the door.

-

_Day 3_

Jin got to Koyama while he was washing his hands in the bathroom. Yamapi had been locked in a stall at the time, and his heart dropped into his shoes when he heard Jin's voice float into the room, dread filling him as he recognised that tone - the one he used on all the girls - so softly persuasive as he opened Koyama up, wasn't it _hard_ for him taking care of everyone all the time and no, of _course_ Koyama didn't mind, but wouldn't it be _nice_ if he could just forget and enjoy himself for a little while...

Yamapi threw open the door as quickly as he could, but he was too late - all he could see of Koyama were the ends of long arms and legs wrapped around Jin's body, his soft gasps echoing off the tiled walls.

-

_Day 4_

In hindsight, he shouldn't have been so surprised, but as it was he nearly had a heart attack walking in on Massu swallowing down Jin's cock, laving attention on it like it was the most delicious candy he had ever tasted.

He resolutely ignored the sounds Jin made deep in his throat, the way his fingers spasmed where they were gripping Massu's new, too-short hair, and he certainly didn't pay any attention to the way Jin tossed his head back as he came.

Yamapi left before they could notice him, and avoided everyone until the ache in his jeans went away.

-

_Day 5_

When Tegoshi disappeared during their break for lunch, it didn't take a genius to find him in the KAT-TUN break-room. And it wasn't as shocking as it might have been a few days ago to find Jin's head in his lap, Tegoshi's hands gripping onto the flesh of Koki's backside, guiding him to thrust into his mouth.

Leaning against the doorframe, Yamapi shoved his hands in his pockets and waited until they were done, barely stopping his jaw from dropping open when Tegoshi let out a pitch-perfect wail as he came, and Yamapi took a little sadistic pleasure in the way Tegoshi's hips thrust upwards hard and Jin made a slightly pained choking sound around him.

-

_Day 6_

By now, nothing could surprise him, so when Yamapi returned home to find two people who definitely _weren't_ living with him naked on his couch, he barely spared them a glance before disappearing into the kitchen to make some food, already thinking of a new hiding place for his spare key.

_"Come on, Ryo-chan, you can do better than that!"_

_"Fuck you, Akanishi, you'd be a little tighter if you didn't fuck everything with a dick and a pulse!"_

-

"Fine! You win, you've proved your point. You're irresistable. But if your whole group is so up for this, why do you seem to be the only one taking advantage of my band members?" Yamapi hissed, all but throwing a bowl of ramen at Jin.

Jin just grinned and patted Ryo's shoulder where he snored softly from beneath the blanket they had covered him with, "They know who the master is here."

-

_Day 7_

Yamapi took a deep breath, knowing he was going to regret this later, but after having had to watch each and every one of his bandmates in the throes of orgasm over the space of barely a few days, rational thinking was far beyond his capabilities.

"KAT-TUN are having a- a party, I think."

"Oh?" He could almost see Tegoshi's ears perk up at the word 'party', and soon, all eyes were on him.

"Jin's arranging it, and.. we're all invited."

Yamapi looked between each of them, one by one, seeing the way they exchanged glances with each other, eyes shining with excitement at the unspoken promise.

He was definitely going to hell.

-

"Uwaa! Look at this place!"

"Wow.."

"How the hell do _I_ get stuck in a cramped apartment, and fish-lips gets _this_?"

"Now, Ryo-chan, be nice tonight."

Ryo harrumphed and folded his arms, but, unable to resist Tegoshi's wide eyes, kept his mouth shut.

"You made it!" Jin grinned from the doorway, "Come in, come in!"

Yamapi didn't know if he was the only one who noticed the naughty sparkle in Jin's eye, or if the others just didn't care. As they all filed past him, Jin leaned into Yamapi, draping an arm across his shoulders, "Told you so."

"Are you.. sure this is a good idea?"

Jin only leaned closer, his lips brushing across the shell of Yamapi's ear as he spoke, "Of course. I'm irresistable, remember?"

Yamapi shuddered, biting his tongue, and slowly slid an arm around Jin's waist.

-

Several hours later, with more clothes strewn all over the living room than actually covering any skin, Yamapi couldn't remember why he had thought this was a bad idea in the first place.

Jin bouncing up and down in his lap was probably playing a big part in his distraction, but Yamapi still felt he was doing a pretty good job keeping an eye on the rest of his group.

Koki was sitting just next to him with a lapful - and a mouthful - of Tegoshi, his fingers threading through the younger member's hair almost lovingly, brushing it away from his face as they kissed, each one deeper and longer than the last, their erections rubbing together as they rocked.

Shige and Kame weren't quite as gentle with each other, seemingly having an awful lot of pent up stress to pour out, Kame's fingers digging into Shige's ass as he ground up against him, Shige's hand, slick with lubricant, wrapped around them both and tugging almost viciously, head tossed back to welcome Kame's teeth.

Spread out next to them, Massu and Nakamaru seemed lost to the world as Junno and Koyama worked between their legs. Koyama's fingers slid and stretched Maru easily whilst Junno's head bobbed slowly, sucking Massu past his lips and down his throat effortlessly, making Massu's face contort into one of the most attractive expressions Yamapi had ever seen. Rather than holding onto Junno like Yamapi would be in the same position, one of Massu's hands was fisted in the rug beneath him, his other hand linked with Maru's own, their fingers laced together as they thrashed beneath their respective partners.

His attention was drawn away from them by a quiet curse. Ueda's head was thrown back, his hips flush against Ryo's backside. Ryo's cheek scratched across the carpet as the other man thrust inside him, but he didn't seem to care all that much, rocking back against him the first few times before he pushed himself up with shaky arms.

"Is that the best you've got, Princess?"

By way of an answer, Ueda pulled all the way out and thrust back in, hard, and Yamapi heard Ryo's strangled groan, saw his hands curl into fists against the carpet.

"Will you just.. relax, for one second?" Jin gasped out, gripping onto Yamapi's shoulders as he rode him, "They're in safe hands, you can stop looking after them long enough to come."

"He's right you know, Leader."

Yamapi started, Koyama's hands covering Jin's as he leaned over the back of the sofa, watching as Kame appeared behind Jin's rolling body.

"They're fine," Koyama continued, voice a low murmur as he brought his mouth down to Yamapi's ear to tongue the lobe, "They're _more_ than fine." A moan that could only belong to Tegoshi came almost as a response, and as he looked between Koyama's face above him, Jin's features twisted in pleasure and Kame's dark eyes over Jin's shoulder, Yamapi decided they were right. Massu seemed more than happy to slide inside Maru, the other man holding on for dear life, as if he couldn't get close enough, and if the way Shige was mouthing at Junno's neck was any indication, he was perfectly comfortable there, too.

Yamapi's attention shot back as he felt something cool and slick teasing around his cock, his breath catching in his throat as Jin stilled and Kame's eyes met his, glinting dangerously. Yamapi could have come there and then from just the _thought_ of what Kame was about to do, barely managing to hold it back - especially with Koyama nibbling at his ear and down his throat like that.

Jin's chest rose and fell heavily, his eyes scrunched shut as Kame worked the first finger in alongside Yamapi's cock. In an attempt to distract himself to the beautiful flush that was spilling its way down Jin's chest, Yamapi averted his eyes, only to be met with a sight he'd never thought he'd see - Koki, blindfolded, with Tegoshi gleefully sliding a thick metal ring around the base of his cock.

Casting his gaze around the room, he found a large box sitting in the middle of the floor that hadn't been there ten minutes ago. He couldn't see the contents from where he was, but Junno fishing out a long trail of beads told Yamapi all he needed to know.

He couldn't help but watch as Junno advanced on Shige, pouring a little lubricant on his hand and letting the string of beads slip between his fingers, disarmingly bright grin plastered across his face. Shige looked up at him, panting heavily, and spread his legs, far more eager than Yamapi would have expected for anything Junno could give him.

Either Shige had been very well prepared already, or he liked it rough, because he just groaned as Junno unceremoniously shoved two fingers into his body, pumping once, twice, before withdrawing them and replacing them with the string of beads. The first few slid in easily, and Yamapi stared, enraptured as Shige's body swallowed up each one. As they got bigger, it seemed to get a little more difficult, Junno pushing more slowly and Shige gripping onto his own forearms where they were pressed together above his head. One last one slipped inside, and then Junno was pulling them out one by one, Shige's eyes closed tightly as he groaned deep in his chest at the sensations.

Something hot was bumping up against his balls, and Yamapi moaned softly himself. He hadn't noticed how quickly Kame had managed to spread Jin open - although he couldn't say he was surprised - then there was blunt heat sliding against him, pushing through the resistance of Jin's body and hands were gripping onto Jin's hips over his own. Jin's head lolled forward with a choked gasp, nails digging into Yamapi's shoulders as he was stretched beyond belief, and Yamapi was about to tell Kame to stop, that it was too much for Jin, that he'd stop and let Kame have his turn now if it meant Jin didn't have to be in so much pain. But then Jin opened his eyes and met Yamapi's own, and Yamapi almost lost it for a second time at the sheer _need_ swimming in them, Jin's pupils completely dilated, eyes begging, pleading with Yamapi to help him come already.

As Kame continued to inch his way inside, Yamapi clenched his teeth, head falling to the side to watch Tegoshi ride Koki, the younger man's head thrown back, lips parted in a silent moan as Koki thrust up to meet him, his elbow brushing Yamapi's as he reached up to tug Tegoshi down to kiss him, messier than before but no less careful, a kiss that had Tegoshi groaning and coming all over Koki's stomach.

He had recovered as quickly as your average teen - Yamapi tamped down on the little voice that said Tegoshi wasn't much _older_ than a teen - and pulled Koki's blindfold off with a grin, placing a soft kiss to the tip of his achingly hard cock before bouncing off to inspect the contents of the box.

Koki whined, a sound he would never admit to making outside of the room, but stayed put, fingers threatening to tear the fabric of Ueda's couch cushions with the effort of not touching himself.

Yamapi didn't have time to feel sorry for him, because from the sound of it, Shige was coming, grunting and arching up off of the floor as Junno drove into him over and over, Shige's legs wrapping around his hips as the younger man muttered something that made Junno tense and lose himself.

"Isn't Shige hot when he comes?" Koyama's voice in his ear startled him - again - but Yamapi could only groan in response as Jin rolled his hips, forcing Kame out a little, the head of his cock dragging across Yamapi's own.

"Oh God.." Yamapi hardly recognised his own voice, and Jin managed to smirk wickedly, shifting again so that Yamapi had to dig his nails into Jin's flesh to stop him.

"If you keep doing that, there's no way I'm gonna last," he gasped out, and Jin answered with a pout, opening his mouth to retort but never getting any words out, as Kame chose that moment to shift himself, pulling right out and pushing back in, tearing ragged moans from both the men beneath him.

Yamapi only realises Koyama's gone when he sees him heading towards Shige, sparing a quick glance to where Ueda seems to be doing his best to torture Ryo, a dark piece of cloth tied tightly around his cock to stop him coming too quickly and a matching piece securing his wrists together behind his back whilst Ueda rolled his hips in maddeningly slow circles, palm resting in the small of Ryo's back as the smaller man, with no way of supporting his head, muttered and cursed in Kansai-ben into the carpet.

Half-way through a word Yamapi wasn't even sure _existed_ , Ueda curled his fingers around the ties on Ryo's wrists, pulling him up roughly as he slammed forwards, Ryo's loud cry catching the attention of everyone in the room. Ueda smirks, the quirk of lips almost out of place on his face, and ups his pace, clearly delighting in the noises _he's_ making Ryo make.

Finding that watching everyone else seemed to help him regain some of his control and stop him wanting to tumble over the edge into bliss _right fucking now_ , Yamapi watched as Koyama sank down next to Shige, pulling the still-breathless man into his embrace as Junno settled down, leaning back on his elbows to watch the rest of the room, smile dimmed slightly but eyes still alight and dancing.  
Massu and Maru were still rocking slowly together, Maru's hands stroking up and down Massu's back as their lips met over and over in soft, almost chaste kisses, bodies rolling as one to meet in the middle, swallowing each other's soft sounds of pleasure.

"Wow.." Tegoshi breathed, and Yamapi's attention shifted again as Koki pushed himself up off of the couch.

The younger man's eyes went wide as he pulled one of the largest dildos Yamapi had ever seen from the box, "Whose is _this_?"

Koki plucked it from his hands with a wink, "Kame's, but I don't think he'll mind too much if we borrow it." Gently pushing Tegoshi down next to Yamapi on the couch, he eased one of Tegoshi's legs up, the younger man catching on quickly and pulling the other up until his knees were resting on either side of his head, baring himself unashamedly. Koki knelt on the floor, applying a generous amount of lube to the toy and to Tegoshi before beginning to ease the tip inside just as Koyama took hold of Shige's hand and wrapped it around his cock.

Kame seemed to be finding it easier to move now, and Yamapi's eyes practically rolled back into his head at the delicious slide of flesh against flesh, so much better than usual because of the tight heat surrounding them. Gasped moans were falling from Jin's lips with every thrust, and he seemed to only barely be holding himself up, fingers alternately gripping and loosening on Yamapi's shoulders, arms shaking with the effort of not collapsing.

Yamapi swallowed hard, feeling it creeping up on him, a telltale ache starting in his stomach. He looked up at Jin, finding the other man totally lost to his pleasure, eyes half-open but focused on nothing, almost crying when Yamapi decided to push himself up, feet planted firmly on the floor as leverage. The move brought his orgasm much closer than he had expected, so he tore his gaze away again, digging his teeth into his lower lip to distract himself.

Massu was moving faster now, his forehead resting against Maru's, and Maru was moaning softly, warning Massu of how close he was.

"Hold out for me, baby," Massu murmured against Maru's lips, "Just a little longer, just, almost, oh, _oh-_ "

Yamapi felt slightly awed as he watched the pair shake and cling to each other, only moving once they were completely finished to lie side by side, arms still wrapped around each other and sharing yet more of those perfect-looking soft kisses.

He could have watched them together all night, but something caught his eye - Shige leaning up, over Koyama, hand pulling relentlessly at Koyama's cock, kissing him desperately and drinking down everything that spilled from Koyama's lips. It was over too quickly for Yamapi's liking, Koyama tearing his mouth from Shige's and throwing his head back with a wail, one hand in his hair and the other gripping Shige's arm as he spent himself.

Even Tegoshi seemed to be nearing the end, one hand rolling his balls between his fingers while the other gripped the hilt of the dildo, driving it into his body with more force than Yamapi thought he'd be able to take.

Ueda groaned softly, hips snapping forward one last time as he came, pulling one more cry from Ryo before he was slowly to a stop, thoughtfully untying the fabric from around Ryo's wrists before he sank down into the carpet with a contented sigh.

"Fuck, that's hot.." Ryo was already up, eyes glued to where Tegoshi's body was eagerly accepting the toy every time, and he crawled up onto the far end of the couch, tugging off the constricting silk from around his cock and throwing it away. He wasted no time in wrapping a hand around himself, pushing up onto his knees to give himself ample view of Tegoshi, spread out for all to see. Koki joined him, squeezing in between Yamapi and Tegoshi so that Yamapi had to crane his neck to see around Koki's shoulder. He was glad he did, though, when Tegoshi opened his eyes, deceivingly wide and innocent, and Ryo came with a soft groan, painting Tegoshi's throat and chin with his come. The feel of Ryo's release - or possibly the older man's hand brushing over his leaking tip - seemed to set Tegoshi off, coming in thick streaks with another of those wailing cries that went straight to Yamapi's cock. It seemed to have a similar effect on Koki, too, and Yamapi felt his full body shudder as his fluid joined the rest on Tegoshi's spent body.

Yamapi was unignorably close now, his body begging him for release, and he barely held it back when Kame chose that moment to ram inside of Jin, hard, hard enough to have Jin choking back a sob but still pushing back against him, length an angry red against Yamapi's stomach.

"God, Jin, you're such a fucking slut," Kame grunted, upping his pace as much as he could manage.

Jin raised his head, looked straight at Yamapi, and Yamapi smiled slowly.

"Yeah.." he murmured, gaze softening as he looked into Jin's dark eyes and raised one hand to brush over Jin's cheek, "But a beautiful slut."

Jin gasped, moan catching in his throat and he leaned into the touch even as his cock pulsed between their bodies, breath shuddering over Yamapi's palm.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Kame ground out, feeling Jin tighten around them both, forcing them even closer together, and Yamapi _felt_ Kame throb against him, felt each spurt as Kame filled Jin with his release. Jin whimpered as his bandmate withdrew, and Yamapi helped lower him down until Jin's face was pressed into his neck. He was so close now, so close it _hurt_ , every fibre of his being screaming at him to just _do it_ , but Jin looked so utterly exhausted...

"Jin?" One hand stroked through Jin's hair, catching on the sweaty locks but not stopping the comforting motion.

Drawing in a breath, Jin pushed himself up with one hand on the back of the couch and circled his hips, eyes telling Yamapi it was more than okay.

With a groan that sounded entirely foreign, Yamapi tugged Jin down to bring their lips together, Jin's tongue pushing into his mouth and meeting his own as Yamapi thrust upwards. He wouldn't last long, and Jin seemed to realise this too, because he pulled his mouth away, ignoring Yamapi's whine of protest as he stared right into his friend's half-lidded eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Pi, don't let me down now."

Before Yamapi could respond, Jin was kissing him again, rocking his hips to meet Yamapi's thrusts, and Yamapi's vision exploded, hot white light bursting behind his eyelids, and if he didn't know better, he'd swear that in that moment, he touched heaven.

Coming back to himself took longer than expected, and even when he could finally open his eyes again, his sight was blurry and distorted. When he could finally see again, the cuddling couples had been covered with blankets, and Koki and Tegoshi had acquired a futon from somewhere, which they were half-heartedly fighting with Kame over.

Gaze falling on the man in his lap, Yamapi smiled gently as Jin met his eyes. His friend raised up so that Yamapi's softened length could slip free, and scooped up a stray t-shirt, uncaring of who it belonged to, to clean them both up a little before Yamapi led back fully across the couch, welcoming Jin's weight on top of him along with the kisses he was planting across Yamapi's eyes and cheeks.

No, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.  



End file.
